


Aphrodite

by teamchaosprez



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Painting, Sexual Content, Softcore Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: Miu would be the perfect subject for a painting, if she would only sit still.





	Aphrodite

**Author's Note:**

> i am so very weak for this ship. beautiful lesbians. sorry if miu is a little ooc i haven't written her all that much.

Angie thought Miu was the perfect reference for a painting of the goddess Aphrodite. Long blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, voluptuous curves and the ability to somehow twist her body into any position the painter asked of her. She was beautiful, smart, and more than willing to pose - and she had promised that she would do her best to keep still until the rough sketch of the painting was finished and Angie had begun adding the colors. Clearly, though, that was easier said than done, because the inventor had not stopped squirming and moving around since she sat down in the stool to be drawn.

The inventor was someone who needed to be doing something with her hands constantly; she had a hard time keeping still and relaxing. Miu always wanted to be getting something done, always wanted to be exercising either her mind or her body; Angie was becoming more and more aware of that fact, and if she was being honest, she wasn’t entirely sure why her girlfriend had ever agreed to be the subject of the painting in the first place if she couldn’t keep her promise! The artist was starting to get ever so slightly frustrated, more and more every time she looked up from her canvas to find Miu in a different position.

She let out a heavy sigh when she looked up to double check the way her girlfriend’s upper body was shaded, a displeased frown appearing across her face for just a moment before she forced a smile back on. No use getting upset over something she knew that the inventor couldn’t exactly help. She was fidgety; Angie supposed she was no better, so she couldn’t let it get to her. “Miu, please sit still,” she spoke up as she walked over to the other girl, putting her hands on her for just a moment in order to put her back into position. “I know you wanna work, but the more still you are the quicker I’ll be done! You promised you wouldn’t fidget so much!”

“I didn’t think it would take this long,” Miu replied in a slight whine. “Come on, Angie, my golden brain isn’t doing any good just sitting here! Can’t you just take a picture of me or something? That way you can have me completely still and I can go get things done!” She had a sheepish grin on her face, and looked as though she’d just had the best idea in the world. Angie almost felt bad about asking her to keep still for so long now.

“It won’t be the same, I won’t be able to see the lighting right or be able to check you at all angles,” the artist responded with a small sigh, wiping some sweat off her forehead and getting a swipe of peach colored paint on her tanned skin. “Look, the sketch is almost done and I promise you can walk away as soon as I’ve started coloring it! I promise!” A bright and energetic smile appeared on her face, and she bounced on her heels. She tried to be positive all the time, even when she was annoyed.

Miu grumbled something under her breath that sounded like an affirmation, and Angie skipped back over to her canvas, quickly beginning to sketch with her pencil once more and leaving the occasional streak of paint as a guide for herself to paint later. She hummed one of her favorite hymns as she worked, blue green eyes growing more focused and her brows narrowing as she put all of her energy into masterful strokes of her tools, allowing Atua to take over and guide her hand, her mind, her soul.

She was broken out of the haze of work when she looked up and found that Miu had, once again, moved, and this time had gone and this time sitting in an almost completely different position than she had been earlier - Angie quickly realized that she must have gotten up and done something else while she was busy working on her art. She was almost ashamed that she hadn’t noticed. “I hope you got up because you needed to go to the bathroom,” she spoke up, her tone no longer dripping with positivity, and now only irritated that her artistic stupor was broken.

Angie got to her feet and moved Miu back into the right pose, and looked at her girlfriend’s face to find an apologetic smile on her face. Any annoyance the artist had previously held vanished from her person almost immediately. “No, I, uh, just needed to get up and pace around for a second. I… I know I promised you I would stay still, but it’s really hard. I didn’t think it would be this hard.” A faint chuckle left her at her accidental innuendo, though it went right over the religious painter’s head.

A thoughtful hum left the painter’s throat, and she looked at her girlfriend’s face for a few moments. A slight blush appeared across Miu’s face the more Angie looked at her, and the beginning of an idea crossed through the artist’s mind. “Tell you what,” she chirped, a grin appearing across her face as she rocked on her heels. “For every minute that you stay still and let me paint you, I will give you one kiss! That’s a  _ lot _ of kisses, and you like those, right?” Her head tilted, and she watched as the blush on her girlfriend’s face deepened until she looked almost completely red.

A choked little squeak escaped Miu’s throat, and she nodded, sitting very, very still on the chair. Angie gave her a brief little peck on the cheek, and walked back to her canvas. She got back to painting, humming the hymn once more and occasionally shouting little encouragements around the art to Miu, who was now sitting still and watching her with a look of anticipation in sparkling blue eyes. Angie’s heart skipped a beat. She was so  _ pretty. _ So smart. She was a little loud sometimes, but the artist had learned to love it. She spit when she talked sometimes, but it got endearing the more it happened.

For the love of Atua, she was smitten. From what the other girl told her when she wasn’t busy complaining about having to sit still for a painting or making a million dirty jokes a minute, she felt the same. Angie could feel a blush creeping up on her cheeks, though she tried to ignore that it was happening and just keep on painting. No point in getting flustered by her own thoughts about how beautiful her girlfriend was when she had just scolded her and asked her to keep still!

Angie worked diligently, drawing her girlfriend in the most flattering light she possibly could, changing a few features to make her look a bit more like Venus and beginning on a rough background to try and figure out which details to adjust. As soon as she had gotten what she needed in the beginning stages of the painting finish, the artist carefully put down her supplies, excited to give Miu the sugar she had been promised and hopefully get some kisses in return.

“Okay, I’m finished with the rough drawing,” she announced as she leaned over her girlfriend, a bright and happy smile on her face. Miu let out a relieved sigh, and threw her arms around Angie’s shoulders, pulling her in for a kiss. The artist sighed happily against the kiss, leaning her upper body against her girlfriend’s as she tilted her head ever so slightly. She only pulled away because she needed to breathe, a deep blush across her face and shoulders as a little giggle left her. Miu was blushing just as hard, and Angie couldn’t help but lean her face a little into the touch when the inventor gently brushed a stray hair that had fallen from its braid out of her face.

“Beautiful,” Miu murmured softly, dropping her usual dirty jokes and unholy tone in a way that she only did when she was around Angie. “You’re beautiful.” More kisses were pressed against her face, her jaw, her neck, and the artist couldn’t help but let out a sigh and a soft giggle as she ran her hands through the other girl’s hair. She was sure that her face would explode if it got any more red as she pulled away, hooking one finger around Miu’s chin in order to give her a chaste, soft kiss.

“I believe I said that  _ I _ was the one who would be delivering kisses,” Angie teased her girlfriend gently, one thumb gently resting against her lips as she brushed more kisses against the soft skin of Miu’s forehead, cheeks, anywhere on her face she could reach, really. When she was finished, she moved her thumb in order to press another, slightly stronger kiss against her girlfriend’s lips, each hand resting on either side of the inventor’s face as the artist felt her melt under her touch.

The artist only pulled away so that she could breathe. Her original mission had been to give her the kisses she’d been promised and then get back to the painting she had been working so hard on. When she caught the look on Miu’s face, though, cheeks flushed and eyes half lidded as her generous chest heaved a little with heavy breath, she became tempted to stay. A bubbling laugh left her throat, and she rested her forehead against the inventors. “Sometimes I forget how easy it is to accidentally turn you on,” she teased lightly, hand grazing againt Miu’s side; she watched the other girl shiver under her touch, a track of goosebumps left where fingers had touched her.

Her girlfriend let out a strangled sounding noise and looked away from her, and Angie giggled again before pressing more kisses, now against Miu’s jaw, neck, throat, clavicle. Miu squirmed a bit under her kisses as they drifted father downward, and Angie pulled her face away in order to look her in the eyes. “Do you want me to touch you?” she asked softly, knowing that it was probably a stupid question but wanting to make absolute sure that the inventor was willing.

“Yes, please,” Miu responded, legs spreading as Angie’s skilled fingers pressed against her wet, soft folds, knuckle brushing over her clit. The inventor made an obscene noise, and the artist blushed deeply; she never got used to the many, many erotic noises that her girlfriend had a tendency to make. Angie leaned her face against Miu’s in a sloppy, open mouthed kiss, her tongue pressing against her girlfriend’s upper gum, feeling the other girl’s legs wrap around her hips and pull her ever so slightly closer. The artist shivered softly, and allowed herself to be caught up in the heat of the moment.

An hour or so later, Angie sat on the ground in a post coitus hazy glow. She’d allowed herself to get carried away, and she couldn’t really say that she regretted it. Miu was lazily leaning against her, head on her shoulder and hair tickling the artist’s chin ever so slightly. Angie herself was hesitant to even think about moving, but… “We should probably get back to the dorms,” she spoke softly, brushing some of her own hair out of her face. “Atua does not frown upon sex, as it’s very natural! But… He would probably disapprove of us being caught just after it!”

Miu scoffed, pulling her face away from her girlfriend and giving her an amused smile. “You sure you’re not secretly an exhibitionist?” She asked teasingly, a lewd laugh leaving her moments after. Angie was used to this behavior, and all she could manage was a small scoff. “... ‘sides, I don’t really wanna move. Let’s just stay here for a few more minutes?”

“Just a few more minutes,” Angie agreed quietly, pressed a gentle kiss against her girlfriend’s blushing cheek. “But then we go get cleaned up and take a nap.”

“Mm.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed this!


End file.
